Annabeth Chase and the Battle of the Labyrinth
by StyleColour
Summary: 'The wise in heart will be called understanding, and sweetness of speech increases persuasiveness.' Join Annabeth Chase as she battles with her fears and embraces them. Join her on her journey, which can now be fatal. See as she battles with Love and Hatred. i do not own Percy Jackson and the charactors in it, only the point of view is mine.


Percy Jackson

Battle of the Labyrinth (BotL)

Annabeth's POV

Chapter 1- Bad Beginnings

Getting into another fight with someone was seriously the last thing I wanted to do. But yeah, knowing my luck, it unfortunately DID happen.

I was quite happy. I mean finally I was going to spend a day full of normalcy. But again yeah, that DID NOT happen.

Anyways I was having a panic attack because I couldn't decide what to wear. Now, I know what you all are thinking- How can Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena be fussing over her looks, blah, blah, blah. But the thing is that I have a movie with Percy today. I don't know why I was soooooo worried about the way I looked. Don't ask me as I don't know. And I HATE not to know.

'Oh, come on Annabeth, it's just Percy,' Malcolm said to me. I blushed. 'Besides,' he continued,' He likes casual looking attires.'

'Shut Up! I don't care how I look', I told him.

'Oh yeah, considering how you have been on a closet rampage for the past four hours, just trying to find an outfit for your date with Percy' ,he said to me.

'Hey, we are not going on a date! It's just Percy.' I protested.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. 'You're going all the way from camp to meet Percy?'

'Well yeah.'

'You're both going to the movies?'

'Yes'

'Just the two of you?'

'MALCOLM!'

He raised his hands in surrender and laughed. 'Jeez! You have a real crush on him. And I mean a really BIG one.'

I started protesting but I swear I must have resembled a tomato. I took my dagger out and started moving towards Malcolm. He took one wary glance towards it and said, 'Oh see the time Annabeth, you should better get going.'

I looked at him and made a face but couldn't help and smiled in excitement. I went out of my cabin with a big, goofy smile on my face and walked straight into Clarissa.

'Look where you're going wise girl.' She growled but even she couldn't hide a small smile on her face. 'Oh I know where you are going!' She said to me. 'Oh I am going to the movies!' She said in a very bad imitation of my voice.

I laughed and said a quick bye to her. I skipped of the camp boundaries to catch a cab.

I looked at my watch and said to the driver impatiently, 'Are you going to quicken your pace?'

He looked at me and gulped, 'Yes, yes Madam. We have just reached your destination.'

I looked out of the window and saw that he was right.

I took a wad of dollars out of my pocket and handed them to him and jumped out of the cab.

'Madam, your phone!' The driver called me back.

I checked my pockets and mentally slapped myself. I couldn't believe that I forgot my phone inside the car. Maybe I was spending too much time with Percy.

Anyway, I returned and took my phone from him. I said a quick thank you and rushed into East 81st. I looked at my watch again and saw that I was eleven minutes early. I smiled to myself. I just couldn't help it! I was so excited.

Like super excited!

But yeah, my excitement didn't last long.

Suddenly someone rushed into the East 81st and ran straight into me. I saw that it was Percy.

'Hey, you are early!' I laughed (don't know why), and then grabbed his shoulders to keep him from tumbling down the street. 'Watch where you're going, Seaweed brain.'

For a split second everything was fine. I was in a really good mood. Percy was wearing jeans and a green T-shirt which made his eyes look more gorgeous and his clay bead necklace from camp. His black hair were just as messy as usual. His green eyes with those blue swirls were shining. But his face was beaded with sweat and he looked as if he just had a good run.

Then a girl with crazy red hair came charging out of the same alley Percy came from. She had acid green eyes and speckles covered her face. In short words, she looked amazing. I felt a spike of jealousy stab me. But the strangest thing was she was covered in monster dust.

She then yelled, 'Percy! Wait up!'

My smile instantly melted. I stared at the girl, and then I looked towards the school where Percy was going the next semester. For the first time I noticed the black smoke and the ringing fire alarms.

I frowned at Percy. 'What did you do this time? And who is this?' I looked towards the red haired girl as I spoke the last line.

'Oh, Rachel - Annabeth. Annabeth – Rachel. Um, she's a friend. I guess.' He said to me.

'Hi.' The girl called Rachel said to me. Then she turned to Percy and said, 'You are in so much trouble! And you still owe me an explanation!'

Police sirens wailed on FDR Drive.

'Percy,' I said coldly, 'we should go.'

'I want to know more about half-bloods,' Rachel said. Huh? She knows? 'And monsters. And this stuff about the gods.' OH MY GODS! Suddenly she grabbed Percy's arm, and another spike of jealousy stabbed me. She whipped out a permanent marker and wrote a phone number on his hand. 'You're going to call me and explain okay? You owe me that. Now get going.'

'But…' Percy interrupted her.

'I'll make up some story,' Rachel said. 'I'll tell them it wasn't your fault. Just go!'

She ran back towards the school, leaving me and Percy in the street.

I stared at Percy for a second. Then I turned and took off.

'Hey!' He jogged after me. 'There were these two _Empousai_, they were cheerleaders, see, and they said camp was going to burn, and…'

'You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?'

'She can see through the _Mist_. She saw the monsters even before **I** did.'

'So you told her the truth?'

'She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so…'

What! 'You've met her before?'

'Um, last winter. But seriously, I barely know her.'

'She's kind of cute.' I don't know why I said that.

'I-I never thought about it.'

I kept walking towards York Avenue.

'I'll deal with the school,' He promised me, 'Honest, it'll be fine.'

I wouldn't even look at him. 'I guess our afternoon is off. We should get you out of here, now that the police will be searching for you.'

Behind us, smoke billowed up from Percy's school.

'You're right,' He told me, 'we have to go to Camp Half-Blood. _Now_.'


End file.
